Zero Escape Stories: A Series In the Lives of TimeJumpers
by ArceefanTFP
Summary: This is a project for myself to see which kind of story I should try to write in the Zero Escape series. Submissions are welcome and appreciated. Note that I have completed both games so potential spoilers are likely just to let you know. Try to review if possible. And send me your vignettes and ideas. I'll try to write them in. Enjoy. Like the games, this is rated M.


*This wretched gasmask must go*

I am Akane Kurashiki. I've done some things. Things that I'm not completely proud of, and things I couldn't help. I had to save myself, I had to save humantiy. I had to kidnap twice. I had to put a bunch of people in potential danger twice, including him. Who is that, may you ask? My lover, or should I perhaps say, the man I WISH was my lover. It hurt me to involve him, but I had to. Both times I had to. If only to keep the future that is to come from ever happening. I don't care if he hates me for it, I know he's scared. Scared of never meeting that boy he named Quark, but I want him to know that I'm doing this for the sake of all mankind. I have seen the future that I'm working towards. He will still have Quark in his life, but right now I can't bring myself to see him again. Oh I want to see him again. I want him to hold me and love me and have me bear his children. I hope that when I have been able to save humanity I can go and live with Jumpy and Quark in the true timeline. He may be scared, but I know Quark will be with us. I have seen it. He will be our son, and not merely an adopted child. Oh I need Sigma and Kyle to hurry up and succeed. I want to hang up this wretched gas mask and just live the rest of my life with him, and our hopeful family. Please wait for me Jumpy, I'll make it up to you for all of this, I promise.

*A nonary game for the hell of it, non-threatening edition*

The cast of 999 and Virtue's last reward are all together, in the timeline that resulted in the saving of humanity from radical-6, where everyone is pretty happy, such as normal human life can be.

Akane shows up in her Zero outfit, saying "I want to play a new game with you all. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories but I was getting a might bored so without futher adieu I will tell you the rules. I have made you all a large feast of food. Inside the food there has been cooked certain medicines. Now it's perfectly safe, well. Maybe not for one of the food items, but no one will die from it. Instead, I have baked aphorodisiac ingredients that increase the fertility of everyone who consumes it. But, there's a 50 percent chance you may actually get the opposite effect. You may instead find it harder to get someone pregnant, but with the trade off you'll have wild insane crazy sex, perhaps more so than even if you had gotten the fertility boosters. Though there is a catch. You have to pick what food you want blindfolded, and one item of food has no booster or inhibitor, that is the one you want to stay away from, if you eat it there will be no going back. You'll lose all ability to have kids. I do hope you survive this. To make it fair though, I'm joining in as well. Now. Let the nonary game, Food for fun edition begin."

After several hours, the game was finished and the results for the winners and losers were displayed.

Winners: Junpei, Lotus, Snake, Clover, Luna, Kyle, Quark, Alice, Santa, June, Seven, Sigma, Phi

Losers: Ace, Dio.

Dio said, "AH FUCKING HELL! This game is rigged! I just had to eat the castration food didn't I? What did I do to deserve this shit?!"

The others said, "You killed everyone and set bombs."

Dio said, "Ah dammit. Even in this timeline I'm hated. I'm going back home.

Ace said, "Ah well, I'm too old to have kids now, and I deserve it anyway. I'm sorry for all I did to you Akane."

Akane said, "Tell that to the girl you threw in that furnace you monster. I never would've done all the things I did in the 2nd nonary game if it wasn't for you. I could've still found a way to save humanity from radical-6 without that trauma. Now you leave too."

Ace replied, "As you wish."

Clover said, "N-no way... Akane it was bad enough the first couple of times but now you're making do these lewd things? Come on I thought us women were supposed to stick together."

Akane replied, "I have my reasons. Every flower needs to be plucked sometime you know?"

Alice replied, "Yes I agree. Won't you please follow me Clover dear? I'm feeling a little needy, if you catch my drift."

Clover blushed and replied, "O-okay. If it's you I'm quite alright with doing those things Alice."

Luna said, "Sigma, I'm feeling... lonely... Will you kindly keep me company for a while?

Phi interjected and said, "Hey there I'm right here you know? If Sigma's knocking anyone up it's gonna be me first. You'll just have to live with that. Now come doggy. It's time you lick my pussy."

Sigma said, "Meow. I'm a doggy cat meow. I want your kitty box, meow"

The three of them leave together for some fun.

Kyle, Seven, Santa and Snake had all ganged up on Lotus, who was quite happy at the orgy she was gonna be having.

"MMMMM," Lotus said, "I think I'm gonna have the best time of all. Follow me boys."

Quark was the only one not affected, seeing as he was too young, and made his own food that wasn't included in the game, but that didn't stop him from putting his name in, since he DID help his mom in spiking the food in the first place. He said, "Ah well I'll find myself a girl someday. I'm not old enough for those things just yet. But I was very happy to help my mom cook today."

Akane smiled and said, "And I am very thankful for your help in rounding up the ingredients and cooking. Now run and play. Me and your father have some personal matters to discuss."

Quark replied, "YAY I'M GONNA BE A BROTHER! SEE YOU TWO LATER!"

After that, Akane turned her head towards Junpei's, with a devilish grin on her face and mischief in her eyes, said, "Now let's let the REAL games begin honey! Bow down to your queen you little maggot!"

After being struck with a whip and being pinned down by his voluptuous minx of a wife, Junpei said, "Yes ma'am. Please do anything you want. I'm your puppet."

Akane laughed and said, "Mmmmmmm... Damn right you are my sexy beast!"

Hardcore End

*The life of a happy loving family*

My name is Akane Tenmyouji. I have a wonderful family that includes my husband Junpei, but I call him Jumpy. He calls me Kanny, and we have three sons, Twins named Sigma and Kyle, as well as our youngest son, Quark. I could tell you it was a long hard road to get here but in the end I'm finally with the man of my dreams, a man that put up a lot where I was concerned. I am also an esper, but I really don't want to go into detail all that much about that. Anyway I'm also a teacher. And I love all my students. Luna, Phi, Clover, Snake, they're all so wonderful. Granted, Dio can cause me trouble with him bullying and teasing the others, but I have Seven, Lotus, Alice, and my brother Aoi, who the kids love to call Santa, helping me out as well. I am the history teacher to my bunch of little first-graders, with my brother doing Science, Snake teaches art, Seven's the gym teacher, Alice is math, and Lotus pulls double duty as the nurse and drama departments. Oh no, Dio's at it again, I have to go.

"Dio! Stop that this instant or you're losing your storytelling participation!"

He replied, "Ok that convinced me. Sorry guys."

Sigma said, "Apologize to Luna for kicking sand in her face and getting her food dirty!"

Dio smirked and said, "Oooooooohhhhh Sigma's got a girlfriend! AHAHAHAHAH! Later losers!"

Sigma ran after him and said, "YOU APOLOGIZE TO LUNA! Momma help me here."

Akane said, "Dio either you come and make a real apology or not only are you losing your storytelling time but you'll also have your parents contacted about the trouble you're getting into."

Dio stopped immediately and ran back to Luna begging for forgiveness and got a reply, "Then get me a new one. Go with Mrs. Tenmyouji and buy me a new lunch. I'll forgive you then."

Dio sighed a bit and said, "Yes I will. At once.

Sigma smiled at me as said, "Thank you momma. You're the best."

I smiled and said, "I love you Sigma."

He replied, "I love you too."

"Now go get your brothers and come to class.", I said.

He replied, "At once ma'am".

Luna called out, "Wait, I wanna thank you for sticking up for me. *She gives him a small kiss on the lips then runs off to class."

I smiled and said, "Well looks like a marriage is in the future for you."

He blushed and said, "Stop it you're embarrasing me, and besides... She's not the only girl I like..."

I knew that it was Phi he was talking about, but said nothing, though I could see her peeking around the corner, kinda shy as she was but obviously eavesdropping. It was cute to see the blossoming of puppy love.


End file.
